1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to development of new antibiotics against pathogenic bacteria.
2. Summary of the Related Art
Numerous bacteria are known to cause diseases in humans. Among these bacteria are Enterococcus faecium, Eschericia coli, Pseudomonas aeruginosa, Bacillus atrophaeus, Staphylococcus aureus, Salmonella choleraesuis, Bacillus anthrasis, and many others. A disturbing recent trend has been the development of resistance to existing antibiotics in numerous pathogenic bacteria. There is, therefore, a need for new antibiotics for which resistance has not yet emerged. Preferably, such antibiotics should be members of a new class of antibiotics, thus making evolutionary resistance to these antibiotics more difficult.